The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments, with examples relating to cardiovascular pacing devices, systems for controlling such devices, and methods for using such devices. Surgery generally refers to the diagnosis or treatment of injury, deformity, disease, or other conditions. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to electrosurgical devices with electrode assemblies that can be disassembled outside of a patient and reassembled within a patient.
A significant need exists for an electrosurgical device and a method of use that can gain access to internal tissue in difficult to access areas through a small incision. Such a surgical device could be used in the thoracic cavity and inserted intercoastally between the ribs through a small incision. The surgical device can have electrode sections that can be disassembled outside of the patient, inserted into the patient as one or more sections, and reassembled within the patient to create a clamp and coagulation device. Additionally, the surgical device can be disassembled in the body and then removed as one or more separate electrode sections.